Te lo pido por favor
by RINKAGAMINE-SWEET
Summary: Len un chico "X" esta enamorado de rin desde la primaria y ahora por fin se decide a declarársele mal summary pasen y lean ... Aviso Rinxlen


**WOLISSSSSSSSSSSS YA ESTOY DE VUELTA CON ESTE ONE-SHOT **

**LEN: TUVO EXAMENES Y TENÍA QUE DESESTRESARSE **

**YO: MALVADOS MAESTROSS ME HACEN SUFRIR **

**RIN: YA LUEGO TE QUEJAS **

**YO: BUENO T.T**

**LOS 3: QUE COMIENCE EL FIC**

_**TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR**_

Era un hermoso día en la academia Vocaloid y cierto chico rubio llamado Len estaba decidido a declararse a su amor platónico desde la primaria Rin Kagamine para él era una hermosa chica, era simplemente perfecta pero se sentía derrotado antes de tiempo pues el chico más popular de toda la Academia **Kaito Shion** era su novio

**LEN POV**

"_¿Rin me hará caso? ¿Me dirá que si? Lo más probable es que no pues esa princesa no se fijaría en un chico tan X como yo_"

Tan metido iba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado a mi salón; entré y mis ojos quedaron maravillados pues vieron a la chica más maravillosa y hermosa en el mundo.

Ella me sonrió tiernamente y se fue acercando a mí, pero algo, mejor dicho alguien lo arruinó

Hermosa Rin como estas-dijo Kaito entrando al salón "_como odio a ese tipo" _pensé haciendo una mueca de molestia.

Bien Kaito y tu-le contestó con un deje de ¿molestia? Creo que sí, eso era.

Muy bien Rin, que acaso no me ves amanecí más guapo que de costumbre-dijo Kaito.

Y ahí va otra vez echándose las flores el mismo como siempre-dije lo suficiente fuerte como para que varias chicas me escucharan y me voltearan a ver bastante feo, con odio podría decirse.

ÉL NO SE ECHA LAS FLORES LEN – me gritaron-él es el jardín entero de lo guapo que está-suspiraron enamoradas todas menos Rin. (N/A: y eso que rin es su novia)

¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?-le dijo con algo de ilusión

Emmmm… No, pero si fuera importante lo recordaría- dijo como si nada

Me tengo que ir y olvídate de que yo siga siendo tu novia-dijo Rin con los ojos llorosos saliendo corriendo del salón

Yo como un impulso le seguí

RIN POV

"_Ya no lo aguanto más es un tonto un baka"-_pensaba mientras corría entre los hermosos pasillos alfombrados de la escuela llorando pues ese tarado se había olvidado de todo hasta de que hoy era nuestro aniversario.

Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué al jardín de Sakura de la escuela allí me senté y lloré amargamente un buen rato

No es bueno que una princesa llore-escuché una voz que conocía a la perfección

¿Eh?-dije apenas en un susurro levantando un poco mi mirada

Que no es bueno que un princesa llore-repetí- y menos por un tonto; Eres muy bonita Rin no llores

Len-dije susurrando y me lancé a sus brazos y comencé a llorar

LEN POV

Calma Rin no llores- repetía suavemente mientras recargado en un árbol de Sakura la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello suave

Luego de un rato Rin se separó un poco de mí y me miró, yo limpié las lágrimas que aún tenía en su rostro y le levante su rostro con mi mano

Gracias-me dijo apenas en un susurro-muchas gracias por estar a mi lado

Rin no podía dejarte sola, a pesar de que apenas y me diriges la palabra siempre he estado ahí; yo el chico X- le dije siendo sincero

Len, no eres ningún chico X todo lo contrario eres la persona más maravillosa y comprensiva del mundo- me dijo algo sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa

Gracias Rin que tú lo pienses es muy bueno-le contesté

Deberíamos entrar a clase Len, no es bueno que tú pierdas clases-me dijo parándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme yo la tomé y me paré.

Una al año no hace daño Rin-le dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y dirigiéndonos al salón

POV NORMAL

Ambos rubios caminaban muy tiernamente juntos al salón y cuando llegaron Len fue quien habló

Maestro nos da permiso de pasar-dijo desde la puerta Len

Campeones llegar tarde no es de Dios (N/A: así dice uno de mis profes)-dijo el maestro que ya tenía una edad avanzada

Eso es un "No" ¿verdad?-dijo Rin acercándose a la puerta del salón

Exactamente- dijo el maestro-y aparte sus mochilas están en orientación

¿QUÉ?-dijeron los rubios –está bien ya nos vamos

Y cierren la puerta por favor-finalizó el maestro

Que malo es el maestro verdad Len-dijo rin caminando hacia orientación

Es por su edad-contestó él-es de la época de chabelo

Tienes razón –le dijo ella

En cuanto llegaron a orientación pidieron sus mochilas con su orientadora Luka y se fueron de la escuela

LEN POV

"_Puedo aprovechar esta situación" _pensé automáticamente

Rin-dije algo tímido

Si Len-me contestó con su sonrisa

¿Te puedo invitar un café?-le dije con una sonrisa

Te parece mejor un ¿helado?- me dijo volteándome a ver con sus ojos que me enamoraban

Claro-contesté embelesado por su mirada-vamos al parque-le tomé su mano y ella se sonrojó pero me dejó y nos fuimos al parque

Al llegar al parque compramos los helados y nos sentamos en los columpios

"_Tengo que decirle es ahora o nunca, no tendré otra oportunidad"_

Rin quiero decirte algo-dije deseando no decir luego una estupidez

Que pasa Len-me dijo volteándome a ver

Me gustas Rin y mucho y sé que tal vez tú no me ames pero…-Rin no me dejo terminar

Len tú también me gustas- me dijo sonrojada mirándome a los ojos

Rin ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- le dije finalmente

Si Claro Len- me dijo Rin con una hermosa sonrisa-pero quédate a mi lado te lo pido por favor

Rin jamás me alejaría de ti mi princesa-le contesté tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mí –Te amo

Yo igual-me contestó y luego en un tierno beso sellamos nuestra promesa

FIN

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT **

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS **

**COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS HAGAN 30 MINUTOS DE EJERCICIO AL DIA**

**ADIOOOOOOOSSSSS**


End file.
